


Fili the Rabbit

by majesticmcold



Series: Fili Friday Prompts [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticmcold/pseuds/majesticmcold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. Fili gets turned into a rabbit. Prompted by anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fili the Rabbit

‘Kíli, have you seen Fíli?’

‘Of course,’ Kíli scoffed, ‘he’s right –’

Kíli paused, frowning at the sight of the empty space next to him. ‘Fíli?’

Before long, the entire Company was out searching for the missing prince. Meanwhile, Fíli himself found himself hopping around – quite literally – attempting to get their attention.

_Stupid blockheaded dwarves, can’t they see I’m right here?_

Of course, the fact that Fíli was now possessing the form of a rabbit may have confused a few of them. If not all of them.

Fíli saw a familiar boot – Kíli’s – and used his furry little legs to scurry over. The poor dwarf-turned-rabbit was not used to the movement, and tumbled over a few times before eventually connecting with the leather. Fíli shook out the stars, feeling an odd sensation as his ears wobbled.

Kíli’s worried expression was broken briefly by a bright grin as he noticed the adorable animal by his foot. ‘Hey there, little one.’

_I’m not a “little one”, I’m your brother!_

Fíli attempted to right himself, but it was too late – Fíli tensed as Kíli picked him up and lifted. Fíli felt an odd sensation in his stomach.  _Is it always this high up?_

Kíli’s face was disturbingly large.

_Put me down, you dolt!_

‘Did one of my rabbits get loose?’

Radagast’s voice was extremely loud, and Fíli instinctively curled up closer to Kíli’s hand.

‘I don’t know,’ Kíli said, ‘I just found him near my foot.’

Sudden movement took him again, and Fíli’s head dazed as Radagast peered at him.

‘No, not one of mine,’ Radagast murmured.

‘Kíli!’ Fíli heard Thorin bark. ‘This is no time to be playing with animals! Your brother is missing!’

‘I know, uncle.’

Thankfully, Kíli took one last look at rabbit-Fíli before placing him on the ground. ‘It’s funny. There are markings around his little nose that look like Fíli’s beard.’

Kíli put him on the grass, and moved away, shouting out Fíli’s name. Fíli wished he had opposable thumbs and hands big enough so he could throw a rock at his brother.

Thankfully, however, Kíli’s words did not go unnoticed. Fíli let out some sort of noise as a hand closed around his tummy and yanked him back into the air. He was a lot further off the ground this time, and his head spun.

_There’s a reason why dwarves stay on the ground._

The grip around his middle was strong and sure, and though Fíli had no fears of falling, he couldn’t help but twitch his legs.

Gandalf’s bushy eyebrows, drawn tight over his eyes, swarmed into his vision. The bright blue eyes scanned him for a moment.

‘Radagast …’ Gandalf rumbled.

_Bless you, Gandalf._

‘Hmm? What is it, Gandalf – oh, it’s only a rabbit.’

‘It’s not just a rabbit. Look closer.’

There was only so much staring that Fíli could take.

‘Oh dear.’

‘Indeed. Fíli?’

Fíli nodded his fuzzy head frantically.

Gandalf shot a look at Radagast, who was beginning to look embarrassed and guilty. More large bodies grouped around as they caught on to what was going on.

‘Fíli, I’m going to put you on the ground. Don’t run away.’

Fíli was more than willing to do as he was told, but he was a little anxious when Gandalf pointed his staff at him and began to recite some very loud and very important sounding words.

If Fíli was prepared for the blinding white light that rushed towards him, he may have recovered quicker. As it was, the shock was a little more than frightening, and Fíli found himself slipping away.

 

‘Fee?’

Fíli grunted. The first thing he noticed was that he was pleased to hear that he sounded like himself again, yet he couldn’t quite understand why.

He opened his eyes. ‘Kee? What happened? Why am I on the ground? I didn’t sleep in, did I?’

Thorin was standing behind Kíli, arms folded. He nodded once, satisfied that his nephew was okay, then moved back to the Company to order them to start moving out.

‘No, no,’ Kíli reassured him, ‘but we had a bit of a … situation.’

‘Orcs?’

‘Bit furrier than that.’

‘No need to worry him,’ Gandalf said, tapping Kíli on the shoulder. ‘Let’s just say that Radagast isn’t getting his pipeweed back for a very long time.’

‘Sorry,’ Radagast muttered to Fíli.

Fíli frowned at Radagast as the wizard moved towards his rabbits. He paused at the rabbits – there was something lingering on the edge of his memory – but eventually he gave up, shook his head, and went to help clean up the camp. 


End file.
